Things Happen
by BirdieForever
Summary: Nelson Has A Crush On Zander And When He Gains The Courage To Kiss The Pretty Boy ... Later Things Happen. Rated M For Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I Felt Like Doing This Cause Zander And Nelson Would Be So Sexy Together ; )**

**DISCLAIMER : I Own Nothing Except The Plot And Idea Of The Idea. ! Enjoy And Review : )**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX

"Nelson Why Don't You Just Tell Him. ?" Kacey Asked Her Friend As The Two Sat In The Band Room, Doing Homework.

" Its Not That Simple Kacey. !" Nelson Said, Head Hanging Slightly.

"Yes It Is Nels, Just Go Up To Him And Tell Him. !" Kacey Said With A Sigh.

Just Then, Zander Walked Into The Band Room. " Tell Who, What. ?" Zander Asked, Wanting To Join In On The Conversation; Unknowing That They Are Talking About Him.

"Uhm ... Err... !" Nelson Stuttered. He Couldn't Think Of A Lie As Zander Stared At Him With His Big Brown Eyes.

"Ya See Nelson Here Accidently Broke Kevin's Favorite Childhood Toy, And He Doesn't Know How To Tell Him; What Do You Think He Should Do. ?" Kacey Lied. Nelson Looked At Kacey With Relief All On His Face.

Zander Thought Himself For A Minute And His Face Lit Up. He Then Jumped Over The Couch To Sit Between Kacey And Nelson. He Turned To Nelson And Rested His Hand On The Long Haired Boy's Shoulder.

Nelson Melted Inside Under Zander's Touch. " Look Nelson, Kevin Is Your Best Friend And He'll Understand So Just Tell Him. !" Zander Said, Rubbing Up And Down Nelson's Arm.

The Two Were Staring Into Each Others Eyes. Nelson's Breath Were Short And Quick While Zander Had The Sexiest Smirk Plastered On His Face.

Zander's Face Changed To Confusion As He Wondered Why Nelson Stared At Him.

"Nelson What's Wrong. ?" Zander Asked. Nelson Didn't Speak, As He Began Leaning In. "N-Nelson W-What Are You D... ?" Zander Began But He Was Interrupted By Nelson's Lips On His. They Kissed For About 5 Seconds Before Zander Pulled Away.

Nelson's Eyes Widened As He Realized What He Just Did. "Coming Stevie. !" Kacey Yelled As She Jumped Up From Her Spot Behind Zander And Ran Out Of The Room.

"Nelson, Did You Just. ?" Zander Asked. He Couldn't Get His Words Out.

"Zander Look I'm Sorry But The Only Reason I Did That Was Because I-I Like You. !" Nelson Said With Slight Hesitation.

"Nelson I'm Not Gay. !" Zander Said Blankly.

Nelson Literally Felt His Heart Shatter As Zander Got Up And Headed Towards The Door.

Just Before He Exited The Room, Zander Turned Around To See A Sad Nelson With His Head Hung Very Low. " But You Have Extremely Soft Lips. !" Zander Said, Which Made Nelson Look Up With Wide Eyes. Zander Then Winked At Him And Left The Band Room.


	2. Chapter 2

Nelson Got Home Later That Night And Laid Down. He Was Out Since 2:30pm Walking Around Town Trying To Clear His Head. It Was Now 9:45 So He Decided To Check His Phone.

**5 MISSED CALLS**

**3 TEXT MESSAGES**

**4 VOICEMAILS**

Nelson Knew They Would All Be From Kacey. He Opened The 3 Messages.

**[KEVIN 3:15 - **_**We Still On For Robot Riot Tonight. ?] **_

Nelson Groaned. He Forgot About Robot Riot With Kevin. He Decided To Call His Friend Around 10 And See If He Could Stay The Night.

**[KACEY 4:32 - **_**NELSON. ! WHAT HAPPENED... TELL ME EVERYTHING. ! : )]**_

Nelson Chuckled To Himself. Kacey Always Wanted To Be Informed. He Decided To Call Her On His Short Journey To Kevin's Hopefully.

**[ZANDER 6:18 - **_**Can We Talk, Please Answer The Phone. !]**_

Nelson's Eyes Bulged. ' Answer The Phone. ?' Nelson Thought To Himself. He Then Checked His 5 Missed Calls.

**ZANDER 5:46**

**ZANDER 6:01**

**ZANDER 6:07**

**ZANDER 6:15**

**ZANDER 9:31**

Nelson Was In Shock. Why Was Zander Trying To Get A Hold Of Him So Bad. Nelson Had To Hear The Voicemails Left For Him.

He Clicked On The Voicemail Icon And Put The Phone To His Ear.

_**[ You Have 4 New Messages;**_

_**1st New Message: **__Nelson I Need To Talk To You, Call Me When You Get This Message._

_**To Replay Press 1**_

_**To Save Press 5 **_

_**To Erase Press 7**_

_**Personal Options Press 0.**_

Nelson Pressed 5.

_**Message Saved: **__Nelson I Just Came To Your House And Your Mom Said She Didn't See You Since This Morning, Where Are You.? _

Nelson Pressed 5 As He Already Knew The Options. _**Message Saved: **__OK Nelson You're Really Scaring Me, I Hope Nothing Happened To You; Please Call Me Back._

Nelson Pressed 5 Again.

_**Message Saved: **__Well Its Obvious That You Don't Want To Talk To Me So I Wont Call Anymore But If You Change Your Mind, Ill Be Under The Bridge At The Park. Bye Nelson. !_

_End Of New Mess...]_

Nelson Hung Up Immediately And Made A Dash For The Door. He Prayed That Zander Would Still Be There.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Nelson Made It To The Bridge And Climbed Down The Ladder On The Side Of The Bridge. That's When He Saw Zander Sitting On The Floor With His Knees Up To His Chest As He Drew Circles In The Dirt. Zander Didn't Notice Nelson Standing There.

"Hey There Stranger. !" Nelson Said Nervously. Sanders ahead Shot Up.

"Nelson. !" Zander Began As He Jumped To His Feet. "You Actually Came. !" Zander Said With A Small Smile On His Face.

"Y-Yeah, You Asked Me To Come ... But For What. ?" Nelson Asked. Zander Said Nothing As He Moved Closer To Nelson. Zander Then Wrapped His Arms Around Nelson's Waist And Kissed The Long Haired Boy On The Lips Deeply.

Nelson Was Shocked At First But Soon Began Moving His Lips In Sync With Zander's. Nelson Parted His Lips And Zander Shoved His Tongue Into Nelson's Mouth. Zander Could Taste The Minty Toothpaste On Nelson's Tongue As The Two Wet Organs Wrestled. Zander's Tongue Won. Zander Then Pulled Away From The Long Haired Boy.

" I've Been Wanting To Do That Since You Kissed Me. !" Zander Said Breathlessly.

Nelson Was Shocked. "W-What. ?" He Stuttered.

"Nelson Ever Since You Kissed Me, I Couldn't Stop Thinking About It; And I Know That I Told You I Wasn't Gay But Right Now I Think I May Be Bi. !" Zander Said, Breathing Returning To Normal.

Nelson's Face Lit Up. " S-So That Means. ?" Nelson Asked.

" Yeah, I Like You. !" Zander Asked, Arms Still Wrapped Around Nelson's Waist.

Nelson Wrapped His Arms Around Zander's Neck And Crashed His Lips To The Pretty Boy's.

Zander Responded Quickly As He Sucked On Nelson's Tongue, Causing The Boy To Moan Into Zander's Mouth. Zander Broke Apart The Kiss And Attacked Nelson's Vulnerable Neck.

Nelson Gasped As He Tried To Push Zander More Onto His Neck. Zander Smiled Against Nelson's Neck, Knowing There Would Be A Nice Purple Bruise On Nelson's Neck Afterwards.

" Oh Gosh Zander, That Feels Great. !" Nelson Said Between Pants.

"Zander... Nelson. ?" A Voice Said. The Two Turned To See Stevie Standing There.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry For The Late Update. Being Working On Ither Fanfics . But i Love Thos Pairing. Anways I Hope You Enjoy This Fanfic. Review Please & Thank You. !**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing Except The Idea Of The Story. Enjoy !**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

"Stevie. !" Zander Said In Shock As He Pulled Away From Nelson.

"Were You And Nelson Just Kissing. ?" Stevie Asked, Stunned. Zander Looked At Nelson Who Bit His Lip And Looked Back At Zander.

"No Point In Lying ... Yeah We Were Kissing, And The Only Reason We Were Kissing Were Because He's My Boyfriend; Well That Is If He Wants To Be. ?" Zander Asked, Looking At Nelson.

The Long Haired Boy Nodded His Head And Smiled.

"So You Two Are A C-Couple. ?" Stevie Asked.

"Yeah We Are... Don't Be Mad Please. !" Nelson Said With Big Pleading Brown Eyes.

"Mad. ?" Stevie Said With A Stern Voice. She Then Walked Up To The Two Boys. She Then Pulled Nelson Into A Headlock. " Why Would I Be Mad, Kevin Owes Me 50 Bucks. !" Stevie Said, Ruffling Nelson's Hair. She Then Let Him Go.

"Wait Why Does Kevin Owe You 50 Dollars. ?" Zander Asked.

" 'Cause I Bet That You Two Would Get Together, And Kevin Said That Y'all Wouldn't Due To The Fact That Nelson Was Too Shy To Tell You And You Were To Egotistical And Self Centered To Realize Nelson's Feelings. !" Stevie Explained.

"I Can't Believe Y'all Bet On My Feelings. !" Nelson Said Laughing.

Zander On The Other Hand Was Stunned. " I'm Egotistical And Self Centered. ?" Zander Asked.

"No... You're Wonderful. !" Nelson Said With A Smile. Zander Smiled And Wrapped His Arms Around Nelson's Waist.

"That's Too Cute. !" Stevie Said.

"Yes He Is. !" Zander Said, And He Kissed Nelson's Cheek. "Come On Lets Go, Its Kinda Cold Out Here. !" Zander Said. They Then Began On Their Journeys Home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Its Been 3 Months Since Zander And Nelson Began Dating. The Only People That Know Are The Members Of Gravity 5. Zander Wanted To Keep It That Way For A While. Not That He Was Ashamed Of Nelson Cause He Wasn't ; He Just Wasn't Ready To Come Out.

Zander Was Sitting In The Bandroom With His Bandmates. They Were Discussing What Song To Play In The Courtyard In A Few Weeks For The Spring Talent Show.

"So Guys, I Think We Should Sing All About Tonight. !" Kevin Suggested.

The Group Had Unsure Faces.

"Too Recent... What About Move With The Crowd. ?" Stevie Also Suggested. More Unsure Faces.

" That's Been Played Too Many Times... Rock With Me. ?" Kacey Threw Out There.

" We Just Sung That. !" Nelson Said. He Then Noticed How Quiet Zander Was. He Turned To His Boyfriend To See The Pretty Boy Deep In Thought. Nelson Leaned In And Kissed Behind Zander's Ear, Pulling The Pretty Boy Out Of His Thoughts. "What's On Your Mind Zandy. ?" Nelson Whispered.

Zander Chuckled At The Cute Little Pet Name. "Nothing Babe, Just In A Daze That's All. !" Zander Whispered Back.

"OK. !" Nelson Said. He Then Gave Zander A Kiss On The Cheek.

"If The Two Lovebirds Are Done... We Need A Song. !" Kacey Said.

"How About We Cover Someone Else's Song Instead Of Doing Our Own. !" Zander Said. His Bandmates Smiled.

"That's A Perfect Idea. !" Kacey Said.

"OK But What Song. ?" Stevie Asked.

They All Sat In Silence.

"I Got It... Bring Me To Life By Evanescence And Linkin Park. !" Nelson Said Happily.

"That's A Little Dark Don't You Think. ?" Kevin Asked.

"No ... No That's Perfect, It'll Show How Good We Become As A Band Because That's A Difficult Song. !" Kacey Explained.

" I Agree. !" Stevie Said.

" So Its Agreed. !" Zander Said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Zander Was Walking Nelson Home. It Was Sunset And The Weather Was Perfect For A Walk.

"Baby Isn't It Beautiful. ?" Nelson Asked, Referring To The Sky.

Zander Walked Behind Nelson, Arms Wrapped Around The Boy. "Yes You Are. !" Zander Said As He Pulled Nelson Closer. Nelson Felt The Outline Of Zander's Cock. Nelson Shuddered.

"Like What You Feel. ?" Zander Asked With A Smirk.

Nelson Pulled Away And Playfully Slapped Zander's Chest. " Save It For Your Hoes Perv. !" Nelson Said With A Chuckle.

" I Don't Have Hoes. !" Zander Said And They Shared A Laugh.

"Well I Guess This Is My Stop. !" Nelson Said. "Thanks For Walking Me Home, You're Such A Gentleman. !" Nelson Said As He Giggled.

"Well What I'm About To Do Is Very Ungentlemanly... Come Here. !" Zander Said. He Then Pulled Nelson Into His Arms, And Kissed Him Passionately. Zander Licked The Bottom Of Nelson's Lips; The Long Haired Boy Parted His Lips, And Zander Quickly Scooped His Tongue Into Nelson's Sweet Mouth, Licking At Every Cavern In The Boys Mouth.

Nelson Had To Pull Away Before He Took Zander Into His House And Let The Pretty Boy Fuck Him Senseless.

"Easy There Tiger. !" Nelson Said After Pulling Away. He Was Breathing Irregular And Zander Could Hear It As He Had A Smirk On His Faced. "Ill Call You Tonight. !" Nelson Said As He Began Walking Away.

"Yeah You Better. !" Zander Said. He Then Slapped Nelson's Ass, Causing The Long Hair Boy To Yelp In Surprise. Zander Bit His Lip As He Watched Nelson Walk Away. He Waited Until Nelson Got Inside To Start His Journey Home.

"So Zander And Nelson Are An Item... Hmm Interesting. !" Mly Said As She Watched The Whole Scene From Her Window. She Lived A Few Houses Down From Nelson.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry For The Late Update. Been Extremely Busy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Zander Got Home, And Laid Down On His King Sized Bed. He Had The Brightest Smile On His Face. He Actually Didn't Expect To Be So Happy With Nelson. He Assumed That His Feelings Would Die Away And He Would Dump The Long Haired Boy Nicely.

He Felt His Phone Vibrating. He Dug It Out Of His Pocket, And Smiled As He Saw A Picture Of Nelson Covering His Eyes, And Smiling. He Answered The Phone.

"Hey Babe, I Was Just Thinking About You. !" Zander Said Smoothly

"Really. ?" Nelson Asked. Zander Could Hear The Enthusiasm In Nelson's Voice.

"Yeah, Why Wouldn't I Be Thinking About My Adorable Boyfriend. ?" Zander Asked With A Smile.

Nelson Chuckled On The Other End. "Aww Am I Really Adorable. ?" Nelson Asked Giddily.

"The Adorabalist. !" Zander Said.

"That's Not A Word Baby, But Since I'm The Adorabalist, Your A Sex God. !" Nelson Said Happily, Unaware Of What He Said.

Zander Quirked An Eyebrow. "What. ?" Zander Asked Repressing A Laughing.

Nelson's Eyes Widened. " I Meant Sexy God. !" Nelson Said Clearly. Zander Laughed Aloud. He Could Feel Nelson Blushing.

"Its OK Babe... I Am A Sex God. !" Zander Said In A Cocky Tone.

Nelson Scoffed. " I Doubt It. !" Nelson Said Playfully.

"Want To Test That Theory. ?" Zander Asked With A Smile.

" I Think I Do. !" Nelson Said.

"I'm Gonna Fuck You So Good, You're Gonna Need A Wheelchair. !" Zander Said With A Dark Sexy Voice.

Nelson Shuddered. He Had A Raging Hard-on And He Needed Release." Yeah Sure, But Babe I'm Gonna Go Take A Shower And Go To Bed. !" Nelson Said.

"OK Goodnight. !" Zander Said. He Then Kissed Nelson Through The Phone. Nelson Returned The Gesture.

"Goodnight. !" Nelson Said.

"Oh And Nelly. ?" Zander Said, Using Nelson's Nickname.

"Yeah. ?" Nelson Asked.

"Try Not To Jerk Off To Me In The Shower. !" Zander Said With A Laugh. Nelson Quickly Hung Up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

The Next Couple Of Weeks Were Very Strange To Zander... Molly Kept Staring At Him, And She Kept Talking/ Flirting With Him. It Was Kinda Scary To The Pretty Boy.

Nelson Noticed As Well. At First It Was Kinda Funny But Now Its Really Pissing Nelson Off.

Nelson And Zander Were At Nelson's Locker, About To Head To Class When Molly Along With Grace Showed Up.

"Zander, I Need The Help Of A Big Strong Guy. !" Molly Said As She Gripped Zander's Muscles.

"There're Plenty Of Football Players Over There. !" Nelson Said, Rolling His Eyes And Pointing Towards The Crowd Of Athletes.

"True... But They're Too Far Away, And Besides :Zander's Way Stronger Than Them. !" Molly Said, Knowing That Zander Was A Bit Egotistical.

"Well What Do You Need Help With. ?" Zander Asked With A Toothy Grin

"I Need Someone To Carry My Textbooks To Class, Will You. ?" Molly Asked.

"Yeah Lets Go. !" Zander Said, As They Began To Walk To Molly's Locker.

"Uhm Excuse Me. !" Nelson Said, Still Standing There. Zander Turned Around And Looked At His Boyfriend.

"Nelson Just Go To Class And Ill Meet You There. !" Zander Said. He Then Continued To Walk With Molly And Grace. Nelson's Mouth Was As Wide As His Mouth. Nelson Felt Rage Boiling Through Him.

Nelson Then Stormed Away Towards The Bandroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Kacey And Kevin Were In The Bandroom Studying Since It Was Their Free Period.

Nelson Stormed In And Slammed The Door. "I Hate That Bitch. !" Nelson Said, Letting Out A Frustrated Grunt.

"What's Wrong Nelson. ?" Kacey Asked As Her And Kevin Stared At Their Friend In Concern.

" OK So Me And Zander Are At My Locker, And Then Here Comes Molly And She Had Her Hands All Over Zander, Touching His Arms And Shit... She Then Asked Zander To Carry Her Books To Class And He Said OK And Walked Away Do I Said Excuse Me And He Told Me To Just Go To Class And He'll Meet Me There ... Ugh, How I Would Love To Get My Hands Around That Pretty Little Neck Of Hers. !" Nelson Said Angrily As He Acted Out Himself Choking Molly.

"Nelson You Can't Kill Her, Even Though She Is An Ass. !" Kacey Said.

" I Wont Kill Her, ill Just Choke Her Until She Passes Out. !" Nelson Said.

"Nelson I Know You're Upset, But Remember Molly Doesn't Know That You And Zander So She Probably Has A Crush On Him. !" Kacey Explained.

"Kacey I Think She Does Know Cause All This Touchy Flirty Crap That She Is Doing Started Only A Few Weeks A... !" Nelson Began But He Stopped Mid Sentence As He Thought Back. "CRAP. !" Nelson Said Aloud.

Kacey And Kevin Jumped Slightly. "What's Wrong Buddy. ?" Kevin Asked.

"OK Remember A Few Weeks Ago When We Were Discussing What Song We Were Doing For The Upcoming Talent Show. ?" Nelson Asked.

"Yeah, We're Doing Bring Me To Life. !" Kevin Said.

"Well Zander Walked Me Home, And He Was Kissing Me Infront Of My House. !" Nelson Continued.

"What Does That Have To Do With Anything. ?" Kevin Asked.

"Molly Lives Diagonal From Me, What If She Saw. ?" Nelson Asked In Revelation.

Kacey And Kevin Sat Back And Thought. " If Molly Did Know, I Don't Think She Would Do Something So Devious. !" Kacey Said, Giving Molly The Benifit Of The Doubt.

Stevie Walked Into The Bandroom. "Uhm Why Did I Just See Zander And Molly Making Out By The Girls Bathroom. ?" Stevie Asked As She Looked At Nelson Confused.

"Or Maybe She Would. !" Kacey Said As She Shrugged Her Shoulders.

Nelson Got Up And Ran Out Of The Bandroom. He Had His Eyes Set For Home.

Nelson Ran Through The Hallways Of The School. He Didn't Even Notice That He Ran By Molly And Zander. " Nelson What's Wrong. ?" Zander Asked But Nelson Kept Running.

Zander Looked At Molly. She Had An Innocent But Conniving Look On Her Face. Zander Then Ran After Nelson.


	5. Chapter 5

ENJOY .!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Zander Chased Nelson Out The School And Down The Street. Zander Was Faster Then Nelson For Sure But At This Moment Nelson Had Speed Like A Jack Rabbit.

"NELSON. !" Zander Yelled After His Boyfriend But The Long Haired Boy Didn't Respond. He Just Continued To Run. Nelson Finally Reached His House And Ran Inside, Thankful That The Door Was Unlocked For When He Got Home. He Knew His Parents Were Gone Until Next Sunday. He Ran Up Into His Room And Locked His Door.

Zander Ran Into The House. He Knew Nelson's Parents Werent Home, Due To Nelson Obsessively Talking About It.

He Ran Up The Steps, Skipping Steps As He Ran. He Slowly Crept Up To Nelson's Room. He Could Hear The Soft Sobs Coming From The Other Side Of The Door.

He Juggled The Handle But It Wouldn't Budge. "Nelson... Babe Open The Door. !" Zander Said.

"Leave Me Alone. !" Nelson Said With A Cracked Voice.

"What Did I Do. ?" Zander Asked.

"You Kissed That ... That Bitch. !" Nelson Said Loudly.

Zander Slapped His Forehead, Sliding His Hand Down His Face, And Sighing Deeply. "Babe, You Have To Hear Me Out; She Kissed Me, And I Told Her I Was Taken... She Then Backed Off. !" Zander Explained.

"I Don't Care What You Say, Just Get The Hell Out Of My House. !" Nelson Said Quietly, But Loud Enough For Zander To Hear.

" I Can't Do That. !" Zander Said. He Heard The Shuffling Of Feet Closing In On The Door. The Door Swung Open To Reveal A Crying Nelson. His Eyes Were Swollen And Red; His Face Was Flush, And In Zander's Eyes He Couldn't Get Any Sexier. "AND WHY THE HELL NOT. ?" Nelson Yelled.

Zander Cupped Nelson's Face In His Hands And Kissed The Long Haired Boy On The Lips. Not A Lustful Kiss, But A Passionate One.

Nelson Wanted To Fight The Kiss But He Melted Into It. Zander Broke The Kiss. " Because I Love You. !" Zander Said. Nelson's Eyes Widened.

"You Do. ?" Nelson Asked In Unbelief.

"Yes, And I Always Will. !" Zander Said Sincerely.

"What About Molly. ?" Nelson Asked Sniffling.

"She Kissed Me By Surprise, I Don't Even Like Her... Believe Me. !" Zander Said.

"I Do Zandy, But When You Left Me For Her It Really Hurt. !" Nelson Said.

"I'm Sorry, I Just Didn't Want Anyone To Find Out. !" Zander Said.

"About Us... Wait Did You Say Didn't. ?" Nelson Realized.

"Yeah I Did. !" Zander Said With A Smile.

"So That Means... ?" Nelson Began.

"Yep, I Want To Come Out With You. !" Zander Finished.

Nelson Was Ecstatic. He Jumped Onto The Pretty Boy And Wrapped His Legs Around Zander's Waist.

Zander Qucikly Hardened. Nelson Felt The Erection And Smiled At His Boyfriend. "Ya Know, We Do Have The House Alone. !" Nelson Said With A Smirk.

Zander's Smile Quickly Grew. He Walked Nelson Into The Room And Closed The Door.

**It's Not Over. : ) Review Please & Thank You. !**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I Know You Guys Must Hate Me For Not Updating In So Long. Its Not My Fault I Swear :(. But I Hope This Chapter Maked Up For It "/. I Love All You Guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ! **

**Review Please & Thank You. .. Enjoy! **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Zander Laid Nelson Down On Said Boys Bed And Laid Over Him.

Nelson Lifted His Legs Up To Wrap Around Zander's Waist.

The Pretty Boy Consumed By Lust Began To Piston His Hips Back And Forth. Zander's Clothed Erection Slammed Into Nelson's Clothed Ass. The Long Haired Boy Moaned As Zander Slammed Into His Clothed Ass.

"Oh Gosh Zandy, That Feels Good. !" Nelson Choked Out. Zander Smirked At The Comment.

"If You Like How This Feels, Wait Til You Get The Real Thing. !" Zander Said In A Sexy Tone As He Still Dry Fucked Nelson.

Nelson Whimpered At The Thought. Even Though Nelson Was A Virgin, He Always Imagined His First Time With Zander.

"Zandy, I'm Ready. !" Nelson Said As He Stared Into His Lovers Eyes.

Knowing Exactly What Nelson Was Referring To, Zander Stopped Dry Humping Nelson. Zander's Hands Climbed Up Nelson's Shirt, One Up His Back The Other Up His Hairless Chest, Brushing Over His Hard Nipples. They Moved Even Higher, Caressing His Smooth Underarms And Lifting His Shirt Up And Over His Head. He Tossed It Onto The Floor Without Even Glancing In Its Direction.

His Kisses Spread From Nelson's Lips Down His Neck And To His Nipples. He Sucked On Each One. Zander Stood Up, And Nelson Saw The Huge Bulge In Zander's Jeans. Nelson Sat Up And Unbuckled The Belt And Unzipped The Jeans, Pulling Them Down To His Ankles.

Nelson Tugged Down Zander's Briefs And His Huge Cock Almost Knocked The Long Haired Boy Unconscious. Nelson Admired Its Enormous Girth And Immense Length, It Must Have Been Close To 11 Inches Fully Erect. There Was A Dense Bush Of Dark Hair At The Base Of His Penis And His Balls, Hung Low. Zander's Penis Was Circumcised Which Accentuated The Many Veins That Snaked Their Way From Its Base To Just Below The Large Purple And Throbbing Head. Nelson Took Zander's Pole In His Hands And Felt The Soft Texture Of The Skin And The Ridges Where The Veins Protruded.

Nelson Slowly Moved His Right Hand Up And Down It's Length While His Left Hand Massaged Zander's Scrotum. Nelson Looked Up At Zamder's Face And Saw That He Was Looking Up At The Ceiling, Biting His Bottom Lip. Nelson Resumed His Stroking Of Zander's Huge Member That Now Leaked Pre Cum. Nelson Licked The Tasteless Liquid From His Piss-Slit And He Could Feel Zander's Muscles Tense Up. Nelson Licked His Cock Starting From The Base All The Way Up To The Head, Concentrating On The Point Where The Head And The Shaft Met. Zander Groaned. Nelson Took The Head In His Mouth And Sucked On It. Luckily He Had A Big Enough Mouth To Pleasure Zander Substantially. He Leaned Closer And His Cock Slipped Deeper Into Nelson's Mouth. Said Boy Continued To Suck, Pulling Him In Until He Was About Halfway Inside His Hot Mouth. Nelson Settled Into A Rhythmic Sucking Action, Every Time, Taking His Penis In A Little Further Until He Could Feel Zander's Head Begin To Enter His Throat. Nelson's Gags Reflexes Began To Deter His Pleasure And His Ability To Pleasure Zander, Resulting In Him Retracting His Pole From Nelson's Mouth.

"Sorry. !" Nelson Apologized For His Inexperience.

"That's Okay, We'll Try It Again Another Time. !" Zander Said With A Smile.

He Told Nelson To Lay Back Which He Did, And He Laid Over Him, Nelson's Legs On Either Side Of His Kissed Nelson's Face And Neck, Shoulders And Chest. Neither Said Anything As They Communicated With Their Hearts And Bodies. Zander Worked His Way Down His Torso To His Belly Button To His Bulge. Zander Unzipped Nelson's Jeans. Nelson Lifted Up His Butt And He Pulled The Pants Down His Smooth Legs.

"No Underwear... I Like. !" Zander Said Seductively.

"It Shows Through The Jeans. !" Nelson Said With An Equally Seductive Smirk.

Zander Opened The Tub Of Vaseline And Coated His Middle And Index Fingers With The Clear Substance. Nelson Spread His Legs Further Apart While Zander's Fingers Searched For And Found His Tight Hole. He Pressed His Fingers To The Opening And Nelson Reluctantly Relaxed, Letting Them Enter. The Feeling Wasn't Unusual, As Nelson Had Fingered Himself Before, But Just Not So Deeply. He Caressed Nelson's Insides, Finding His Pleasure Spot. He Made Tiny Circles On It, Increasing Pressure. Nelson Began To Moan With Pleasure.

Zander Moved His Head To Nelson's 6-Inch Boner And Took It In His Mouth. Nelson Gasped As Zander Began To Suck Him Off, Taking His Whole Length Into His Mouth And Throat. The Swallowing Rhythm Of His Throat Intensified the Pleasure And Nelson Was Close To Bursting. Nelson Planted His Hands In Zander's Hair As The Pleasure Reached A Maximum And Took Over His Bodily Control.

Nelson Came In Zander's Mouth Hnd He Swallowed Every Drop Of Cum. He Removed His Fingers From Nelson's Ass And Came Up To Kiss Him.

Nelson Tasted His Cum On Zander's Tongue.

"Are You 100% Sure You Want To Do This. ?" Zander Asked

"Yes Zander, You Have No Idea How Much I Want You In Me Right Now; I Need You To Fill Me Up. !" Nelson Said. Zander Got Up And Fetched The Condoms From His Jeans Pocket, Opened The One And Put It On His Cock. He Took Large Amounts Of Vaseline And Smeared His Sheathed Sword With It. Thereafter, Zander Took Two Pillows And Placed Them Under Nelson's Lower Back, Elevating His Ass. He Continued To Smear Vaseline On Nelson's Pink Pucker.

"I Think That's Enough Vaseline. !" Nelson Said With A Slight Chuckle.

"I Don't Want To Hurt You. !" Zander Said Sincerely.

"You won't. !" Nelson Reassured Although He Knew The Pain Would Be Inevitable.

"Your Sweet, But Still, The More Vaseline The Less The Pain. !" Zander Informed. Nelson Touched His Warm Cheek With His Hand And Admired His Muscular Frame In The DimLight, The Light Covering Of Hair Between His Pecs And The Ridges Of His Abs.

"If You Want Me To Stop, Just Say Stop. !" Zander Reassured Nelson.

"I Don't... I Won't... Just Fuck Me Please. !" Nelson Urged Him.

Nelson Could Feel Him Trying To Position His Cock For Penetration. The Anticipation Gave Nelson A Hard On. Nelson Could Now Feel The Head Of His Cock Put Pressure Against His Hole.

"Just Relax Nelson, Just Relax, It's Just Me And I Love You. !" Zander Said.

" I Love You Too. !" Nelson With That, His Cock Entered Nelson's Tight Hole, A Quarter Of The Way In. The Pain Was Excruciating As It Surged From The Walls Of Nelson's Rectum Through Every Vein, Bone And Muscle In His Body And Teared Out Through His Eyes.

Nelson Dug His Nails Into Zander's Back And Bit Into His Chest, Stifling The Screams. The Pain Shot Through Him Like Bolts Of Lightning For About Ten Minutes In Which He Cried, Screamed, Bit And Scratched From The Pain. Zander Remained As Still As A Statue, Allowing Nelson Mutilate His Body While He Adjusted To The Size Of Zander's Penis. After About 15 Minutes, He Pushed His Cock In A Little Further. Nelson Winced. He Withdrew And Pushed, Withdrew And Pushed, Each Time A Little Further Until All 11 Inches Of His Meat Was Lodged Inside Nelson; Its Heat Radiating Throughout His Body.

Zander Finally Settled Into A Rhythmic Fuck And The Pain Began To Disappear, Being Replaced By An Odd Sort Of Pleasure. The Sort Of Pleasure That Itched For More, That Consumed And Became Greedy For More Pleasure. Nelson Was Now The One In Heat As He Licked And Kissed Zander's Chest And Neck.

Zander Fucked Nelson With Slow Even Strokes. Nelson Wrapped His Legs Around Zander's Lower Back And Said Boy's Tempo Increased. His Strokes And Pace Became Erratic; Fast And Slow, Fast And Slow. It Was Now The Pleasure That Consumed Every Atom Of Nelson's Being. Zander And Nelson Became One And The Long Haired Boy Moved His Hips In Sync With The Pretty Boy's . They Melted Into Each Other, Feeling Each Other's Pleasure, Each Other's Tension As They Came Closer To Their Impending Ecstasy.

Zander's Body Was Heavy On Nelson's And The Long Haired Boy Struggled To Breath, Adding To The Fantasy Of Being At Total Submission To This God. The Sweat That They Generated Between Their Torsos Lubricated Nelson's Cock And The Pleasure Extended From His Ass To His Cock As Well. He Could Feel The End Coming As Zander's Every Muscles Began To Spasm. His Thrusts Penetrated Deep Within His Bowels And His Grunts Amplified. He Exploded In A Rampant Frenzy Of Thrusts And The Friction Of His Hard Belly Against His Cock Caused Nelson To Gush For The Second Time That Night. As Zander Relaxed And Rested His Spent Body Over Nelson's. He Withdrew And Nelson Writhed Beneath Him In Waves Of Euphoric Splendour, Moaning Loudly In The Process.

"I Love You. !" Nelson Said Breathlessly As Zander Wrapped His Arms Around Him.

"I Love You Too. !" Zander Whispered In Nelson's Ear.

"That Was Perfect Baby. !" Nelson Said Softly.

"Yes You Are. !" Zander Stated. He Then Kissed Nelson On The Forehead. The Two Then Fell Asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry That I Kinda Died But Im Back & Stronger Than Ever. Sorry This Chapter Is Short But Hey You Have To Start Small On A Comeback. Ill Be Updating A Lot From Here On Out. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**Review Please & Thank You :) Enjoy. !**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

At School The Next Day, Nelson Walked Into Mr. Marsh's Class With The Brightest Smile On His Face.

"Why Are You So Cheesy. ?" Kevin Asked As He Nudged Nelson Who Slowly Sat Down.

"Kevin I'm So Happy Right Now Like You Don't Understand. !" Nelson Whispered With A Bright Smile On His Face.

" I Can See That But Why... What Happened Yesterday. ?" Kevin Asked, Happy To See His Friend Smiling Again.

Moments Later, Zander Sauntered Into The Room & Immediately Locked Eyes With Nelson. A Bright Smile Spread Across His Face. His Pace Quickened Slightly & As He Walked Passed Nelson's Desk. He Secretly Dropped A Note Onto The Long Haired Boy's Desk.

Nelson Opened The Note & Read It.

_**Nelly, **_

_**Yesterday Was Beyond Amazing. I've Never Been So Happy Until I Started Dating You. You Are So Perfect & I'm Blessed To Even Have You. You Are The Definition Of Beautiful & Then Youre Amazing Personality Magnifies Your Essence. You're My Angel !**_

_**Love,**_

_**Zander. **_

Nelson Smiled Hugely At The Letter & Looked Back To His Boyfriend Who Was Smirking. Nelson Wanted To Blow Him A Kiss But Couldn't.

That Bummed Him Out & He Put His Head. Zander Was Confused By This Action.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Later That Day In The Bandroom, Nelson Was Talking To Kacey Stevie & Kevin About What Was Going On.

"Nelson Just Tell Him That You Want To Be An Open Relationship, He'll Understand. !" Stevie Said.

"He Does Know, But He Always Says He Isn't Ready To Come Out Yet. !" Nelson Said Sadly.

" That's Dumb But What Can You Do. ?" Kevin Asked.

"Nothing But Wait. !" Nelson Said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Nelson Was At His Locker Putting Away His Chemistry Book When He Was Approached By Spencer Haynes.

"May I Help You. ?" Nelson Asked.

"Wanna Go On A Date. ?" Spencer Asked. Nelson's Eyes Widened.

**If You Watched How To Rock, You Should Remember Spencer Haynes From Episode 1 When Kacey Spit In His Mouth :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I Dont Know Why Its Taking Me So Long To Write On Chapter But I Finally Got It Up & The Next Chapter Wont Take So Long. I Promise :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Review Please & Thank You**

**Enjoy : )**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Nelson Was Shocked. "Me... Go On A Date... With You. ?" Nelson Asked In Disbelief.

"Yeah, I Was Home Yesterday & I Was Thinking About You So I Just Had To Ask You Out. !" Spencer Said, Inching Closer.

Nelson Was Smiling Extremely Hard Considering The Fact That He Had A Crush On Spencer In 7th Grade. "I-I... Uhm... Im Sorry Spencer, I Can't. !" Nelson Said Sadly.

Spencer's Face Deflated. "Why Not. ?" The Boy Asked.

"I Have A Boyfriend. !" Nelson Said Boldly.

Spencer Looked At Nelson. "Who. ?" Spencer Asked.

Nelson Was Speechless. He Didn't Want To Out Zander. "I-I ... Uhm... !" Nelson Stuttered.

"Me. !" Zander Said, Causing Spencer To Turn Around.

"Zander ... You're Dating Zander Robbins. ?" Spencer Said In A Shocked Tone.

"Yes He Does... Is There A Problem. ?" Zander Asked, Walking Up To Nelson & Wrapping His Arms Around His Waist.

"Yes There Is A Problem. !" Spencer Said With One Eyebrow Raised.

" & That Is. ?" Zander Asked.

"I Don't Believe You. !" Spencer Said Boldly.

Zander Turned Nelson To Face Him. He Then Kissed His Boyfriend Dead On His Lips. Nelson Was Surprised, But Kissed Back Nonetheless. The Roughness Of The Kiss Ended & Now They Were Passionately Making Out On The Locker. Spencer Just Stood There & Watched. They Honestly Forgot He Was There. They Forgot All Their Other Friends In The Hallway As Everyone Stopped & Stared.

Zander Broke The Kiss & Stared Into His Boyfriend's Brown Eyes. Nelson Was Breathing Hard As He Stared Back. He Then Noticed The Crowd Of Students Around Them

"Uhn Zandy... !" Nelson Whispered.

Zander Smirked. "I Know Baby... I Say We Give Them A Show. !" Zander Stated. Nelson Smiled & Nodded His Head In Agreement.

Zander Then Began To Attack Nelsons Neck Biting, Sucking, & Licking It. "Oh God Zandy, That Feels So Good. !" Nelson Moaned.

The Crowd Erupted Into Gasps & Whispers.

Zander Then Pulled Away & Grabbed Nelson's Hand In His Own. " This Is My Boyfriend, Nelson Baxter. !" Zander Said To The Crowd Of People. Many Smiled & Cheered.

"NO... Zander Is Mine. !" A Random Girl Yelled. Nelson & Zander Stared At The Girl As Well As The Crowd.

" & You Are. ?" Nelson Asked Smartly With A Scowl On His Face. She Cowered & Ran.

"Did I Sense A Little Bit Of Jealousy. ?" Zander Whispered.

"Not At All. !" Nelson Said With A Smile. The Crows Went About With Their Business.

Zander Smiled. "Let's Go. !" Zander Said. Nelson Saw Spencer Still Standing There.

"Sorry Spence... If I Was Single I Definitely Would've Said Yes. !" Nelson Informed.

"Its OK, Im Glad You Have Him. !" Spencer Said With A Genuine Smile. He Then Walked Away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Nelson & Zander Walked Into The Bandroom. Kacey Immediately Pulled Zander Into A Hug. "I Am So Proud Of You. !" Kacey Squealed.

"How Did You Find Out. ?" Zander Asked. Kacey Gave Him The -I'm Kacey Simon- Look.

"I Got 16 Texts In Under A Minute About It. !" Kacey Informed.

"Yeah & We Were There. !" Stevie Said, Pointing To Herself & Kevin.

" & Might I Add, That Little Scene Was Quite The Show. !" Kevin Said As He & Stevie Chuckled. Zander & Nelson Blushed Madly.

"What Scene. ?" Kacey Asked.

Zander Grabbed Nelson. "Well It Goes A Little Something Like This. !" Zander Said. He Then Attacked Nelson's Neck Again.

"Zandy S-stop. !" Nelson Moaned. Kacey Smiled Brightly.

"OK OK Break It Up. !" Kacey Said With A Giggle.

The 2 Stopped. The Dismissal Bell Rang. "Well Babe I Got To Go... We Still Hanging Out Tomorrow Afternoon. ?" Zander Asked.

"I'll Working Late On A Project But Ill Be Over Around 8. !" Nelson Told His Boyfriend.

"Kay Kay. Love Ya. !" Zander Said. He Then Gave Nelson His Lucky Bracelet & Pecked Nelson On The Lips. He Then Ran Out The Room.

Kacey Stevie & Kevin Stared At Nelson. "What. ?" Nelson Asked Blushing.

"You Guys Are Still So Cute. !" Stevie Said.

Nelson Blushed Even Harder. "Shut Up. !" He Said With A Chuckle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

The Next Day, Zander Got Home From The Gym Around 4 pm. "Mom, You Here. ?" Zander Asked.

"Nah, She Left But I Am. !" A Boy Said, Getting Up From The Couch.

"T-Tyler. ?" Nelson Asked.

"Of Course. !" Tyler Began. "Now Give Your Best Friend A Hug. !" Tyler Said. Zander Did As Said.

"How You Been. ?" Zander Asked.

"Good ... What About You, I See You Lost The Glasses. !" Tyler Said.

" Yeah, My Eyes Seemingly Got Better But Hey I Have So Much To Tell You. !" Zander Began.

"Like What. ?" Tyler Asked.

"C'mon, I'll Tell You Over Dinner. !" Zander Said. He & Tyler Then Left The Apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

3 Hours Later, Zander & Tyler Walked Back Into Zander's House. "Remember When I Beat Up That Bully In 2nd Grade Because He Pushed You In The Sandbox. !" Tyler Said With A Laugh.

"You Didn't Beat Him Up, He Pushed You In The Sandbox Too So You Threw Sand In His Eyes. !" Zander Corrected As The Two Laughed Harder.

The Two Sat On The Couch.

"Where's My Mom. ?" Zander Said, Calming Down.

"She Said Something About A Convention. !" Tyler Stated, Also Calming Down.

"Oh Yeah... She's Gonna Be Gone All Weekend. !" Zander Remembered.

"That's Cool, But Zander I Can't Believe You Have A Boyfriend ... This Nelson Kid Must Be Something Special To Turn You. !" Tyler Said.

" Yeah, My Nelly Is Something Unique. !" Zander Said With A Smile.

"But I Can't Believe You Didn't Keep Your Promise To Me. !" Tyler Said Sternly.

Zander Was Confused. "What Promise. ?" Zander Asked.

"That If You Ever Went Gay, I'd Be The First Person You Date. !" Tyler Said.

"Oh Yeah, I Forgot About Our Little Thing. !" Zander Said.

"Little... If Making Out Was Little Then Hey Call It Little But To Me It Was Big. !" Tyler Informed.

" I Didn't Mean It Like That. !" Zander Said.

"I Know I Know... But Hey I Kinda Forgot What Your Lips Feel Like, Help Me Remember. !" Tyler Said, Moving Closer. Zander Started Leaning In Until He Remembered Nelson.

"Woah Wait. !" Zander Exclaimed, Standing Up.

"What, Just One Kiss. !" Tyler Said Standing Up & Walking Towards Zander. The Pretty Boy Backed Up Until His Back Hit The Wall.

"I Admit That I Used To Like You & I Still Kinda Do But I Have A Boyfriend. !" Zander Said, Holding Tyler Back.

"He Doesn't Have To Know. !" Tyler Said. He Then Tried To Kiss Zander But The Boy Turned His Head & Tyler Began Kissing His Face. Zander Continued To Try & Hold Him Back.

Nelson Walked Into Zander's House To See What Was Going On. He Then Cleared His Throat, Causing Tyler & Zander To Look Into His Direction.

"H-hey Baby... Wassup. ?" Zander Said.

"Excuse Me. !" Nelson Said As He Was About To Leave.

"W-wait Baby. !" Zander Called.

"Nelson Wait... Let Me Explain. !" Tyler Said.

Nelson Turned Around. "Yeah Let You Explain. !" Nelson Said As He Slammed The Door Behind Him & Walked Towards The Boys.

"I Am So Sorry. !" Tyler Began, Walking Up To Nelson.

Zander Had A Relieved Face. "Thank You. !" Zander Said. Nelson Still Had A Glare Set On Zander.

"I Had No Idea Zander Had A Boyfriend. !" Tyler Lied. Zander Stared At Tyler In Shock.

"WHAT. !?" Zander Yelled.

"He Didn't Mention You. !" Tyler Lied Again.

"Oh Is That So. ?" Nelson Asked, Pissed.

"No That Is Not So. !" Zander Said.

"I Would've Never Let Him Kiss Me. !" Tyler Said.

Zander's Eyes Bugged Out. "DAMN. !" Zander Exclaimed.

"I Am So Embarrassed, I Must Get Going. !" Tyler Said.

He Then Left The Apartment.

Nelson Stared At Zander.

"Baby I Know What You're Thinking But He's Lying. !" Zander Informed.

"Save It, I Trusted You. !" Nelson Said, Walking Towards The Door. Zander Ran Towards Nelson & Blocked The Door. Nelson Backed Away From Zander.

"Baby You Got It All Wrong. !" Zander Said.

"I Know What I Saw Zander. !" Nelson Said.

"Well Who You Gonna Believe Me Or Your Own Eyes. ?" Zander Asked. Nelson Walked Around The Couch. Zander Followed Him.

"Baby, That Was Tyler, My Best Friend Since Kindergarten. !" Zander Informed.

"C'mon Zander At Least Come Up With A Better Lie. !" Nelson Stated.

"Im Not Lying Nelly. !" Zander Said.

"So What Happened. ?" Nelson Asked Sternly.

" We Just Went Out To Eat & ... !" Zander Began.

"You Went Out To Eat, You Went On A Date. !?" Nelson Asked Angrily.

" No, We Went To McDonald's, That's Not A Date. !" Zander Explained.

"Yeah Sure Zander, I Can't Believe You Would Cheat On Me. !" Nelson Said.

"Think Baby, Why Would I Cheat If I Knew You Were Coming Over. ?" Zander Stated.

"Even If You Knew I Was Supposed To Be Coming Later. !?" Nelson Asked, Voice Breaking.

"You Are So Wrong Babe. !" Zander Said.

"Wrong... How Am I Wrong Zander. ?" Nelson Asked.

"Cause If I Were To Cheat On You, I Would Take Them Over To Andy's House. !" Zander Said. He Then Shut His Mouth, Regretting What He Said. Nelson's Eyes Widened.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I Promised You It Wouldnt Take Long. Enjoy : )**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

"Is That Were You Usually Go. ?" Nelson Asked Through Gritted Teeth As His Eyes Narrowed.

"No... Baby C'mon ... C'mon. !" Zander Said, Motioning For Nelson To Give Him A Hug.

Nelson Moves Closer To Zander. He Then Dropped Zander's Lucky Bracelet On His Coffee Table.

"Goodbye Zander. !" Nelson Said. He Then Left Zander's House.

Zander Picked The Bracelet Up & Threw It On The Couch. "Ugh, This Isn't Good. !"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

The Next Day. Zander Was In His Living Room Sulking On His Couch When Tyler Walked Through The Door. "Hey Zan. !" Tyler Exclaimed.

Zander Looked Up. "Don't Hey Me, Why'd You Lie Yesterday. ?" Zander Asked.

"Cmon Zander It's Not Like You're Married Or Anything. !" Tyler Said.

"Look I Have A Boyfriend ... I Love My Nelly... & If He Were To Go Down In A Planr Crash... You'll Be The First I Call. !" Zander Said. He Then Began To Walk.

Tyler Grabbed Zander & Pulled Him Into Hie Body. "Zander Don't Fight This Don't You Want Me. ?" Tyler Asked Sexually.

"No Bitch I Want You. !" Nelson Said Standing In The Doorway. He Was Dressed As If He Just Got Out Of Church Because He Did & He Had A DuffleBag In His Hand.

"Nelson. !" Tyler Said Shocked As He Stood About A Foot Away From Zander. Whereas Zander Looked Nervous.

"That's Right... Nelson. !" Nelson Began, Mocking Tyler. "& How Did You Know My Name Was Nelson. ?" Nelson Asked.

Tyler Had A Dumb Look On His Face.

"Last Night You Called Me By My Name Before Zander Even Mentioned It. !" Nelson Began. Zander Smiled. "I Never Noticed Until I Got Home Last Night. !" Nelson Added. Taking His Blazer Off. Tyler Was Now Worried.

"So That Makes You A Liar. !" Nelson Said, Taking Off His Friendship Ring. "& The Only Thing I Hate... !" Nelson Continued, Going Into His DuffleBag & Taking Out Sneakers. " Than A Liar. !" Nelson Added.

Tyler Inched Back. Nelson Went Into His Dufflebag Again & Pulled Out A Jar Of Vaseline. " Is A Liar Who Tries To Steal My Man. !" Nelson Stated, Putting The Jar Down.

"So You Go Near Zander Again, Ima Hurt You. !" Nelson Exclaimed, Taking His Dress Shoes Off & Walking Over To Tyler. "You Got That Buddy. !" Nelson Threatened.

"Woah Woah Woah... !" Zander Said Running Infront Of Nelson & Holding Him.

"Baby Boy, He Ain't All That. !" Tyler Said.

"But Bitch You Tried To Get Him. !" Nelson Shot Back.

"If I Wanted To I Really Could've. !" Tyler Yelled.

"Ha... You Had 2 Chances But Niether Worked So How Do You Feel. ?" Nelson Asked.

"Tyler I Think You Should Go. !" Zander Said.

"Fine... Ill Go. !" Tyler Said. He Then Walked Past Nelson.

Nelson Jumped At Tyler Who Flinched & Ran While Zander Held Nelson Back.

"Look At You Babe, Coming Down Here With A Dufflebag Tryna Fight, Put Your Clothes Back On. !" Zander Said While Chuckling.

"Well Nobody Messes With My Baby. !" Nelson Said.

"Aww Baby. !" Zander Smiled. He Then Kissed Nelson Full On The Lips.

" Im Sorry Zandy, I Should've Believed You... Can You Ever Forgive Me. ?" Nelson Asked, Arms Wrapped Around Zander's Neck.

"Nobody's Home & My Room Is Clean. !" Zander Informed With A Wiggle Of His Eyebrows. Nelson Smirked.

"Lets Go. !" Nelson Said Happily.


End file.
